


Cuando se reencuentran

by launicafisura



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/launicafisura/pseuds/launicafisura
Summary: El amor nos lleva a hacer las más grandes locuras.





	1. Raquel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno admito que esto es lo que ocupa mi cabeza el 80% del tiempo desde que vi el último capítulo de esta temporada. No tengo idea de cómo puede ser el rescate de Raquel, no tengo idea de cómo puede salir la banda del Banco, pero tengo visualizado el reencuentro que quiero desde el 19 de julio.
> 
> Así que esto va a arrancar a partir de que Raquel escapa. Queda en sus mentes imaginar cómo lo hace, yo le doy vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza y no logro encontrar una opción que me deje 100% satisfecha.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste!

Estaba muerta de miedo. Llena de ansiedad. Sentía felicidad y angustia, una mezcla de sensaciones que ni ella misma podía entender.

Había estado cautiva por casi 72 horas. La habían sometido a interrogatorios con Alicia, a encuentros con Alberto, y la habían obligado a hablar con Sergio en circunstancias que hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

El único momento de paz que tuvo en ese tiempo fue cuando la visitó Ángel. Cuando pudo estar con alguien sin intentar parecer fuerte. Sin tener que ocultar sus miedos y debilidades.

Entre tantos temas que hablaron, su preferido fue cuando finalmente pudo compartir con alguien sus sentimientos por Sergio.

Su ex compañero la comprendió, algo que la tomó por sorpresa dado que sabía la extensión de sus sentimientos hacia ella. La escuchó, la contuvo, y si bien le costó entender cómo alguien podría enamorarse en las situaciones en las que ella lo hizo, al final de la historia aceptó que Raquel era capaz de todo por él. 

En esas 72 horas también había tenido tiempo de procesar el hecho de que en unos meses sería madre nuevamente. 

A pesar de las mil amenazas de Alicia, esta no le había contado la noticia al Profesor. Si bien en un principio Raquel no entendió sus razones, supo luego que la inspectora Sierra no se arriesgaría a que Sergio conociera la verdad.

Si este sabía del embarazo, habría filtrado todas aquellas conversaciones, ganándose más aún a la opinión pública y desatando una guerra en las calles, con millones de personas pidiendo la liberación de una mujer embarazada.

Ahora, luego de esos tres días de soledad, Raquel estaba junto con los serbios dirigiéndose hacia el helipuerto.

Y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo sería la cara de Sergio cuando la viese a los ojos otra vez.

*******

Llevaba veinte minutos dentro de ese auto de policía, vestida con un traje de GEO que era al menos dos tallas más grande que ella. Había sido otra idea del Profesor para que pudiesen camuflarla más fácilmente. Los tres serbios que la acompañaban llevaban ropa similar.

Cuando creyó que la espera no podría ser más larga y comenzaba a dudar de si podría aguantar, llegaron a destino.

Sin siquiera esperar a que se detuvieran, salió corriendo del coche hacia la entrada del helipuerto donde ya podía ver al inmenso helicóptero que la llevaría. 

Durante el viaje, los serbios enviados por Sergio la habían puesto al tanto de todo. Le contaron que el plan de escape había sido exitoso, que los atracadores habían logrado huir en un avión de guerra de tamaño pequeño, y que el Profesor había arreglado para que un helicóptero la llevase a ella junto con el oro hacia donde todos la estarían esperando.

Inclusive él. 

Entonces Raquel corrió hasta aquel Boeing CH-47 Chinook, impresionándose cada vez más con la mente de Sergio y los planes que se le podían ocurrir. 

Se detuvo para mirar atrás y ver cómo los serbios continuaban viaje. Hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Sergio que les agradeciera de su parte, dado que con toda la ansiedad que sentía no había intercambiado más de diez palabras con ellos, e incluso había olvidado de algo tan básico como darles las gracias.

Al llegar al helicóptero, se sorprendió al ver que allí la estaba esperando Marsella.

Se suponía que todos los atracadores habían huido, que ella debería interceptarlos en el punto de encuentro donde luego todos se separarían hacía diferentes destinos, sin conocer uno el del otro.

Igual que le habían contado que hicieron después de aquel primer atraco. Solo que esta vez, lo viviría junto a ellos. 

Entonces, ¿qué hacía Marsella allí?

“Lisboa!” lo oyó gritar. Y a pesar de nunca haber logrado una gran amistad con él, el aprecio que le tenía era muy grande, y sabía que en estos tres días había tomado su lugar al lado de Sergio, y lo había acompañado en todos aquellos momentos.

Y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, y lo abrazó como si fuese la persona que más quería ver en el mundo. En verdad, Raquel estaba extasiada de finalmente poder ver una cara conocida luego de tanta soledad. 

“Marsella, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!”

“Y yo.” Agregó él. Sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, y parecía que las situaciones emocionales no le eran diferentes.

“Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar con el resto?” 

“No quería dejarlo solo -” Aclaró Marsella, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, levantó la vista y, mirando por encima de su cabeza a quien ella asumió que sería la persona que estaban esperando, añadió “Profesor, ya es hora.” 

Y de un segundo a otro, Raquel se olvidó de cómo respirar. 

*******

Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando oyó a Marsella decir ‘Profesor’. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no supo qué hacer.

“Raquel.”

Y cuando escuchó su voz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Creyó que lo vería en unas horas, cuando se reencontrase con el resto de la banda. Cuando estuviesen todos a salvo y lejos del peligro, cuando estuviese lista para comenzar por segunda vez una nueva vida junto a él.

Nunca se imaginó que estaría allí, detrás de ella. 

Tan cerca. 

Armándose de valor, giró lentamente, quedando finalmente cara a cara con Sergio.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, no había nadie más en el mundo que ella y aquel hombre que estaba a diez metros de distancia. 

Aquel hombre que hubiese sido capaz de bajar hasta el infierno para rescatarla. Aquel hombre que no dudó en entregarse por ella. El que puso en peligro todo el plan y la vida de los atracadores cuando escuchó que la habían atrapado.

Y de pronto esos diez metros se volvieron un abismo, y necesitó urgentemente que desaparecieran. 

Pero estaba inmovilizada. No podía caminar, no podía hablar. Solo podía mirarlo.

Cuando él dio un paso, luego otro, y luego otro, Raquel sintió como las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas. No podía controlar su llanto. De emoción, de felicidad. 

De tranquilidad. 

En el momento en que Sergio se detuvo frente a ella, vio que no era la única persona que estaba en ese estado. Levantando una mano suavemente, limpió una lagrima que caía en el rostro de Raquel, y luego con ambas manos sujetó su cara.

Inclinó su cabeza hasta tocar sus frentes, e inhaló. Ella lo vio cerrar sus ojos e hizo lo mismo. Se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento de estar juntos otra vez, de regocijarse en la compañía del otro.

Unos segundos después, Sergio se separó unos centímetros, y cuando Raquel abrió los ojos sintió como los suyos penetraban en su alma. Y finalmente, lo vio sonreír.

Aquella sonrisa que le daba vida, que la hacía sentir que había hecho algo bien eligiéndolo. Esa sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un adolescente que nunca había sentido dolor.

Ambos rieron, y Raquel lo tomó por detrás de su cabeza y unió sus labios a los suyos. 

Dejaron todo lo que eran en aquel beso, depositaron en él todos sus sentimientos, tratando de trasmitirle al otro la paz y la felicidad que sentían de volver a verse.

Y el amor.

El amor que sentían por el otro, ese amor loco que los haría ir hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

Raquel fue quien rompió el beso. “Sergio, ¿qué haces aquí? Se suponía que te irías con el resto de la banda.” 

“Tenía que asegurarme que estuvieses a salvo. Raquel, no voy a volver a ponerte en peligro.” Confesó, acariciando sus mejillas y limpiando los restos de las lágrimas. Ambos sonreían como tontos, estaban rodeados de una felicidad que no creyeron que volverían a sentir.

Pero aquella felicidad no pudo durar mucho, porque el sonido de las sirenas de varios autos de policía hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta. 

Fue Raquel quien habló primero. “¿Cómo nos encontraron?”

“No lo sé.” Dijo Sergio, acomodando sus gafas y moviendo su cabeza. “Cualquier persona que haya considerado sospechoso ver que partiera un avión de guerra y ahora un helicóptero. Tal vez los siguieron hasta aquí sin que lo noten. No lo sé.”

Miles de posibilidades se cruzaron por la cabeza de ambos, algo en el plan perfecto del Profesor había fallado. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, tenían su vía de escape junto a ellos, no importaba cómo los habían alcanzado. 

Aquella inseguridad en Sergio duró unos segundos, porque Raquel vio en sus ojos como aquel hombre que podía cambiar de personalidad de un instante a otro, se convirtió nuevamente en el Profesor. “Es hora de irnos. Marsella.” Indicó con su cabeza para que el atracador subiese al helicóptero.

Este ya estaba en marcha, las hélices giraban velozmente y era cuestión de segundos para que tome vuelo. Raquel pudo ver por la ventana a los pilotos que tocaba botón tras botón, y supo que ya estaba todo listo.

Marsella abrió la puerta y fue el primero en subir. Extendió su mano a Raquel, quien la tomó para ayudarse y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de cilindros de metal, todos cerrados herméticamente, que de seguro contenían el oro.

“¡Policía! ¡Deténganse ahora! ¡Están rodeados!” se escuchó decir por el parlante de uno de los vehículos. 

En menos de dos minutos los tendrían encima. 

Sin perder un segundo, Raquel se giró, poniéndose de rodillas e inclinándose fuera del helicóptero para ayudar a Sergio, quien aún no había subido. Pero al darse vuelta vio que este le estaba dando la espalda, congelado y mirando fijamente a los autos que aparecían a la distancia. 

“Sergio, vámonos.” Gritó ella por sobre encima del barullo que había.

Pero el Profesor seguía ignorándola, y sin verlo a los ojos, supo lo que estaba pensando.

Jalando de su hombro, intentó que se volviese hacia ella. “¡Vámonos!”

Finalmente, Sergio la miró. No hizo falta que dijera ni una palabra. Ella ya había leído sus intenciones. Y no se lo iba a permitir.

“Ni se te ocurra. Sergio, súbete ahora mismo.”

La mirada decidida de él la aterró. Lo conocía muy bien, y era consciente de que una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había forma de quitársela. Y menos si creía que esa idea la salvaría.

“Sabes que es a mí a quien quieren. No nos van a dejar en paz. No puedes vivir toda tu vida escondiéndote. No te mereces eso.”

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hace cinco minutos estaba llena de felicidad, y ahora otra vez volvía a sentir nada más que miedo?

“Sergio, o te subes o te juro que te mato yo misma.”

La miró fijamente, sujetándole la cara para que sus palabras se clavasen muy dentro suyo.

“Te amo, Raquel. Te amo como a nadie. Eres la única persona por la que daría hasta mi vida.”

Allí estaban. Las palabras que por años había querido oír. En muchas ocasiones, hasta las había necesitado. Pero nunca lo habría presionado, sabía cómo era, que necesitaba tiempo. Y ella siempre se lo dio. 

Y finalmente las había dicho. En el momento menos indicado, cuando el mundo se les venía abajo y parecía que no pudiese haber un mañana. 

Raquel no supo que decir, se quedó boquiabierta y todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones. La única afirmación de que lo había escuchado fueron las lágrimas que nublaron sus ojos. 

“Tienes que irte. Necesito que estés a salvo. Tu madre y tu hija te necesitan a salvo. ” Le dijo, soltando su cara e intentando alejarse.

La iba a abandonar. Después de todo lo que ella había hecho, a todo lo que había renunciado para estar con él. ¿Y así se lo iba a pagar?

Todo eso hizo que finalmente reaccione, sujetándole la mano y dejando caer las lágrimas. “Yo te necesito a ti. No me dejes.”

“Raquel, vete.” Insistió. 

“No.” Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, por bajarse del helicóptero. Pudo ver lo cerca que estaban las patrullas, ya no tenían tiempo.

“Llévatela Marsella.” Exclamó el Profesor, soltando su mano y alejándose rápidamente.

Raquel intentó alcanzarlo, pero las manos de Marsella la sujetaron y la empujó hacia el otro extremo. “Sergio, ¡no!”

“¡Marsella!”

Y esa fue la última palabra que lo escuchó decir, porque en un parpadeo, la puerta del helicóptero se había cerrado y este ya estaba en el aire, dejando a Sergio y a toda la policía allí debajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Andrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAA!!!
> 
> Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen leyendo las ideas extrañas que salen de mi cabeza, me enteré que estuvieron hablando de esta historia en Twitter y a pesar de que estaban todos odiándome por hacerlos sufrir (upppps) debo admitir que me puse muy contenta, así que gracias!!
> 
> Todos tenemos ideas muy diferentes sobre lo que nos gustaría ver en la 4ta parte, y la verdad yo muero por ver mucho drama, por eso me dedico a escribir así. Pero me encanta escuchar las diferentes versiones y lo que otros quisieran que pase, así que siéntanse libres de escribirme en twitter @launica_fisura o en tumblr @hearcamsroar, quiero saber!
> 
> Vih, este es para vos querida!! Gracias por bancarme!!

El séptimo mes del embarazo estaba siendo, para Raquel, el más estresante de todos.

Llevaba meses instalada en Quan Lan, pero hacía solo dos semanas que su madre y su hija finalmente se habían reunido con ella. 

Quan Lan era una isla en Vietnam, a unos 230 kilómetros de Hanoi, su capital. Raquel odiaba Vietnam, su capital, y aquella maldita isla. 

Odiaba también estar extremadamente embarazada en un clima tan cálido como ese. 

Hanoi, la playa, el bebé. Odiaba todo lo que le recordara a él.

A la semana de haber logrado huir de Madrid, la banda se había separado a los lugares que el Profesor había dejado designados.

Mónica y Denver, por ejemplo, habían huido a Brasil junto a Cincinnati. Helsinki y Nairobi esta vez se fueron a Egipto. Tokio se fue a Cuba y Río a una isla en el caribe mexicano.

Y su destino junto a Sergio era Hanoi.

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía la razón por la que había escogido aquel lugar. El nombre del bar en el que, hacía unos años, se habían conocido.

Donde todo había comenzado.

Y era en el verdadero Hanoi donde todo había terminado. Porque en el mes que Raquel se quedó allí sufrió, lloró, maldijo y hasta lo resintió mucho. Pero luego de cuatro semanas, decidió que se purgaría de todos aquellos sentimientos, y de todo lo que le recordara a él.

Debía seguir con su vida, aceptar que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Y así fue como llegó a esta isla, lo más aislada del mundo posible, lejos de todo y de todos.

Y después de tantos meses de soledad, donde el extrañar a su hija le había llegado a causar dolores físicos, finalmente las tres mujeres Murillo estaban reunidas.

Pero no habían pasado ni quince días que ya estaba a punto de explotar. Mental y físicamente. 

La primera era porque por mucho que amara a su hija, a Paula le estaba costando aceptar que dejaría de ser el centro de atención, y le estaba exigiendo a Raquel mucho más de lo que ella podía dar.

Y la segunda se debía a que la criatura que llevaba dentro no paraba de moverse. La despertaba constantemente durante las noches y la obligaba a ir al baño diez veces más de lo normal durante el día.

Y aún le quedaban dos meses por delante.

*******

Fue entrando en la semana 38 que Raquel se levantó un día y tuvo la misma sensación que aquella vez hacía ya diez años cuando rompió aguas. 

Llamó a su madre que estaba del otro lado de la casa para que fuera a ayudarla. Mariví cogió el teléfono para llamar a un médico, pero la voz rasposa de Raquel le impidió hacerlo.

Gracias a la insistencia de su hija, se limitó a avisarles a Loan y Kim-Ly, las dos mujeres que asistían en su hogar, quienes inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras una de encargó de calentar el agua, la otra medía el tiempo de las contracciones.

Mariví había ido a buscar a Paula para pedirle que se mantenga lejos de esa parte de la casa hasta que todo termine, ya que Raquel necesitaba estar tranquila.

Fueron varias horas de pujar, de gritar, y de apretar fuertemente la mano de su madre, todas las veces deseando que fuese otra la mano que agarrase.

A pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar que la cara de Sergio se apareciera en su mente cada vez que una contracción la cortaba por dentro. Cada vez que le decían que pujase, imaginaba como sería vivir eso con él, las palabras que le diría y el calor que su mano le daría a la suya mientras la sujetase.

Sabía que si Sergio hubiese transitado el embarazo con ella, hubiese calculado absolutamente todo, y se hubiese vuelto loco cuando notase que lo único que no estaba bajo su control era precisamente ese momento.

Oyó a lo lejos la voz de Loan diciéndole en inglés que ya podía ver la cabeza del bebé, pero Raquel estaba como en un transe.

Durante todos aquellos meses se había imaginado como hubiera sido la cara de Sergio cuando se enterara que serían padres. Pensaba también en si la habría dejado sola en aquel helicóptero si hubiese sabido que en unos meses daría a luz a su hijo.

Pero ese momento finalmente llegó, y fue un llanto pequeño y agudo lo que devolvió a Raquel a la realidad. 

Una realidad de la que él no era parte. 

Giró su cabeza para ver a Mariví con los ojos húmedos por la emoción, y con la ayuda de sus codos, se levantó levemente para ver a su hijo, que Kim-Ly estaba limpiando para luego envolverlo en una mantita y dejarlo en el pecho de su madre.

En el momento en que vio su pequeña carita y aquellas manos diminutas que ya habían apresado uno de sus dedos, volvió a confirmar que el amor a primera vista sí existía.

“Bienvenido, Andrés.”

*******

No pasaron ni tres meses desde que su hijo llegó al mundo, y Raquel ya había tenido que llamar a un médico para que lo revise.

Había empezado un día antes a llorar constantemente, más de lo normal, y ni comer ni dormir habían logrado calmarlo.

Raquel supo en ese momento que lo más probable era que el niño no se estuviese sintiendo bien y, haciéndole caso a su madre, decidió pedir la ayuda de un profesional.

Thian era un hombre de unos 40 años, vietnamita y tenía una cara que transmitía tranquilidad. Con mucho cuidado revisó los oídos, la garganta y la nariz de Andrés, así como también su respiración y los ruidos de su estómago. 

A pesar de haber pasado por todo eso una vez, no pudo evitar aguantar su aliento mientras el médico lo controlaba. 

Recién logró relajarse cuando este le comentó que lo que el niño tenía era una leve molestia en los ojos, probablemente conjuntivitis, y que si bien era muy contagiosa, con los cuidados adecuados estaría bien en una semana a más tardar. 

Pero todo aquello le recordó a Raquel que la familia paterna de Andrés, su padre incluido, no tenía buenos antecedentes médicos. Así que para descartar cualquier sorpresa, le encargó al doctor hacerle distintos estudios, todos indoloros, para quedarse tranquila. 

Una vez que Thian se retiró y ella logró dormir al bebé, comenzó a pensar en cómo habría sido todo si Sergio estuviese con ella.

Si él se hubiese asustado, si la hubiese calmado o si tendría que haber sido ella quien lo tranquilizase a él. 

No había día en que no lo recordará. A pesar de todos sus intentos por evitarlo, pensaba en él todo el tiempo. 

En todo lo que podrían haber tenido juntos si él no hubiese querido jugar al héroe.

Eran los momentos como aquel en los que maldecía a todo el mundo. A Río, por haber llamado a Tokio cuando sabía que era peligroso. A Tokio, por haber buscado a Sergio para que rescatara a su noviecito. A Sergio, por haber ideado un plan que no tenía ninguna certeza que fuese a funcionar.

Todos ellos eran los culpables de que su historia con él se haya terminado tan pronto.

Todos ellos le habían quitado la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a él, su madre y sus hijos.

*******

Raquel llevaba todo el día encerrada en la casa cuidando a Andrés, y por más amor que le tuviese, no veía la hora de que alguien regresara para darle un rato de libertad.

Loan había ido a hacer compras y a recoger a Paula, quien estaba en el colegio, mientras Kim-Ly había acompañado a Mariví a un control médico, dejándola a ella sola con su hijo.

Ya habían armado castillos de arena, se habían bañado en el mar, le había dado de comer e incluso le había leído dos cuentos a falta de uno.

Dormir, por supuesto, estaba fuera de las posibilidades, porque por más que lo intentara, nunca se quedaba dormido con ella durante el día. Sólo por las noches.

Nada hacía que el tiempo pasara rápido. 

Rendida, Raquel se recostó en el piso mientras su hijo jugaba con unos bloques al lado de ella. Cerró sus ojos con la excusa de relajarse, y se quedó así por unos minutos.

Pero una pequeña vocecita la sacó de ese estado. 

“Mamá.”

Abriendo sus ojos como platos, miró a Andrés sorprendida. Ya venía diciendo ‘ma’ o ‘amá’, pero nunca había dicho la palabra entera y correctamente. Y tampoco solía decirla asociándola a ella. Decía esas palabras cuando tenía hambre o sueño, cuando lloraba y quería que lo cargue. Pero nunca para llamarla directamente a ella.

Sonriendo, Raquel se sentó. “Corazón, ¿qué has dicho?”

Y como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, volvió a decirlo. “Mamá.”

Lo cogió en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras Andrés reía como si todo fuese extremadamente divertido. 

“¡Eres muy inteligente, cariño!”

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue que Raquel se olvidó de lo agotada que estaba, y automáticamente se volvió la madre más feliz del mundo.

*******

Era un día como cualquier otro cuando un grito de Paula la sacó de sus tareas en la casa.

Estaba ayudando a Loan a preparar el almuerzo cuando la oyó.

En ese momento su hija jugaba en la playa junto a su hermano, por lo que lo primero que pensó Raquel fue que algo le había pasado al niño. 

Salió disparada de la cocina hacia donde estaban ellos.

“¡¿Qué pasó?!” preguntó a Paula ni bien los alcanzó. Vio que Andrés estaba sentado a unos dos metros de su hermana mayor, cubierto de arena y riendo como loco. 

Raquel miró a su hija con cara de desentendida, esperando que le explicara.

“Mamá, ¡es que Andrés acaba de caminar hasta allí!” dijo Paula con total emoción.

Soltó el aire que tenía contenido y se relajó, tranquila de que no había ocurrido nada grave. Sonriendo, se acercó a su pequeño hijo y se puso en cuclillas junto a él. “Mi amor, ¿ya estás caminando?”

Andrés solo la miraba y sonreía, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando pero feliz de que su madre estuviese allí, aparentemente lista para jugar con él.

“A ver, ven aquí.” Ella lo levantó y lo dejó parado en donde estaba, alejándose y dejando unos cinco pasos en el medio. Extendiendo sus manos hacia él en un gesto que decía que se acercara, vio como su hijo colocaba un pie delante del otro, tambaleándose como lo haría un borracho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llegó a los brazos de su madre y se arrojó a ellos, mientras Raquel reía y lo felicitaba. “¡Lo haz hecho muy bien!” dijo mientras besaba sus mejillas una y otra y otra vez.

Después de quedarse unos minutos más practicando con él en la playa, los dejó a sus hijos seguir con sus juegos. Pero antes de volver a entrar a la casa, los miró a la distancia. 

No pudo evitar pensar en lo orgullosa que se sentía de sus niños, y en cómo le hubiese gustado compartir ese momento con él.

*******

Fue en el primer cumpleaños de Andrés cuando notó por primera vez el gran parecido que este tenía con su padre.

Físicamente tenía varias similitudes: su nariz, el color de cabello, e incluso la manera en la que sonreía. Era todo Sergio. Pero esta vez, Raquel había notado restos de él en su personalidad.

“¡Feliz primer cumpleaños!” exclamó Paula en el instante en el que vio a su hermano.

Su hija se recostó en el piso junto a él, y Raquel aprovechó ese tiempo para ultimar los detalles del pequeño festejo que le harían al niño.

Los únicos invitados serían ella, su madre y su hija, además de Loan y Kim-Ly que a esa altura ya eran una gran parte de su familia.

Un año. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Aún sentía que había sido ayer que Andrés había llegado al mundo. A los doce meses de edad, su hijo ya había dado sus primeros pasos, decía palabras como ‘mamá’ y ‘ula’ –que a veces significaba Paula y otras Abuela-, e incluso era capaz de entender ciertas frases como ‘ordena tus juguetes’.

Y aunque Raquel se lo había dicho siempre en broma, fue en ese momento que lo vio jugando con Paula que finalmente comprendió el digno hijo de su padre que era.

Cuando su hija le dijo que vuelva a colocar sus bloques de donde los había sacado, la mini copia de Sergio comenzó a guardar meticulosamente –o lo más meticuloso que se puede ser a su corta edad-, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y si bien había pasado un año desde que nació Andrés, eran más de dieciocho meses desde que se había despedido de él. 

A pesar de haber pasado por todos los sentimientos en ese tiempo, desde rencor, enojo, pena, tristeza, compasión, había uno solo que seguía intacto: el amor. 

Porque por más que intentara seguir con su vida, por más esfuerzo que hiciera en soltarlo, ver a su pequeña copia todos los días y saber que ese niño era mitad ella y mitad él, se lo impedía.

Y si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, tampoco sabía si dejarlo atrás era lo que quería.

Mirando al cielo, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

‘Cómo me gustaría que estuvieses aquí conmigo.’

*******

Andrés odiaba las tormentas.

El miedo a la oscuridad, las voces de gente hablando, los ruidos de los programas que veía Paula en la televisión, nada de eso le eran impedimento al niño para poder dormir.

Pero una tormenta significaba que su hijo no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche. Y por lo tanto, ella tampoco. 

Fue a las 3 am cuando el primer trueno retumbó en la casa, haciendo que las ventanas temblasen. Y por supuesto, despertando al bebé.

Cogiéndolo de su cunita y sin prender las luces de la habitación, Raquel lo sujetó contra su pecho. Se acercó a la ventana, y mirando los rayos que iluminaban el mar, comenzó a tararearle una canción mientras se mecía de un lado al otro.

Al principio sus gritos no dejaban que la escuchase, pero poco a poco los llantos de su hijo se fueron calmando, y sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle. Esa era la magia que lograba la voz de su madre y los latidos de su corazón junto a su pequeña orejita.

Raquel continuó con la melodía hasta que estuvo segura que Andrés estaba profundamente dormido. En ese momento lo volvió a acomodar suavemente en su lugar, y cuando corroboró que estaba todo en orden, se volvió a la ventana.

A pesar de que su hijo les tuviese pavor, ella amaba las tormentas. Amaba ver las luces que iluminaban el cielo, amaba escuchar el ruido de la lluvia contra el suelo, y amaba la tranquilidad que aquello le transmitía. 

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Raquel abrió lentamente la ventana, cuidando sus pasos hasta que pudo salir al balconcito que tenía allí fuera. 

Era su lugar preferido, porque le recordaba aquel espacio que había en su casa en Palawan, desde donde muchas veces espió a Sergio jugando con Paula o bañándose en el mar cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando.

Y como todos los días de su vida, sus recuerdos se desviaron a él. 

A todos aquellos momentos que habían vivido. Las veces que rieron cuando empujaban al otro y este caía sobre la arena. Todas las peleas que habían tenido, las mil maneras en que se arreglaron luego de ellas –algunas que incluso llegaban a sonrojarla.

Los besos robados cuando Paula no estaba mirando, aquellos que se daban frente a la niña porque les divertía verla cubrirse los ojos y gritar ‘¡Diu!’. Las noches durmiendo abrazados al otro, aquellas en las que no pegaban un ojo.

Observarlo mientras leía algún libro o cómo se acomodaba sus gafas cuando estaba nervioso, sentir la mirada de él en ella cada vez que creía que estaba siendo disimulado.

Y allí, mirando los relámpagos cayendo sobre el mar y la difusa luz de una luna que las nubes se encargaban de cubrir casi por completo, Raquel se preguntó si Sergio, donde sea que se estuviese ocultando, estaría pensando en ella también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la siguiente parte se aclarará todo!! 
> 
> Y si el primer capítulo se tituló ‘Raquel’ y este ‘Andres’, el nombre del tercer capítulo será.....


	3. Sergio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón que tardó tanto, pero acá está!! 
> 
> Espero que les guste!

_El avión que iba a transportarlo a él y a los asaltantes ya había aterrizado, y los estaba esperando con el motor aún encendido, listo para despegar en cuanto estuviesen todos arriba. _

_ Logró sacar a la banda del Banco tal y como lo tenía planeado, siguiendo los pasos del escape  al pie de la letra. En el momento en el que llegaron al helipuerto, se encontró también con aquel helicóptero de tamaño inmenso que llevaría el oro. _

_ Aquel helicóptero  que llevaría a Raquel. _

_Odiaba que no pudiesen estar juntos en ese instante, que tuviese que aguantar con incertidumbre y lleno de miedo a que estuviesen en algún lugar seguro para volver a verla.  _

_ Denver, Estocolmo, Río, Bogotá, todos los asaltantes comenzaron a subir al avión uno por uno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque lo estaban logrando. A pesar de todos los imprevistos que habían tenido –que habían sido muchos más que en el primer atraco-, estaban logrando escapar. Y la felicidad se les notaba a todos. _

_Menos a él. _

_ Se suponía que él subiría último, después de Tokio, pero fue de un segundo a otro que desistió.  _

_ “¿Profesor?” le preguntó Silene justo antes de  tomar el primer escalón hacia el avión.  _

_Luego de unos segundos de silencio, confesó.  “No quiero irme sin ella.”  _

_Sabía que no tenía ni que explicar de quién hablaba, su compañera lo entendería perfectamente. _

_ Suspirando, se acercó a él. Sergio creyó que lo sacudiría, le gritaría, o que incluso le daría una bofetada. Cualquier cosa para que reaccionara.  _

_ Ambos sabían que quedarse era peligroso. No tenían idea de cuándo llegaría Raquel, ni si lo haría lejos de la policía o con esta  pisándole los talones.  _

_ Pero lo que hizo Tokio lo sorprendió. Levantándose en las puntas de sus pies,  lo abrazó, y  luego  susurró en su oído. “El amor nos lleva a hacer las más grandes locuras.” _

_ Alejándose de ella , Sergio la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué responder.  _

_“Si lo sabré yo, ¿no?” agregó Silene caminando hacia el avión, sin dejar de mirarlo. “Mira hasta donde nos trajo mi historia de amor.” _

_ Y en ese momento ambos sonrieron.  Una sonrisa de compasión, de empatía. Una sonrisa que decía ‘entiendo lo que estás sintiendo’.  _

_Fue así que supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta._

*******

Habían pasado ya dieciocho meses desde aquel momento, pero Sergio lo recordaba vívidamente. 

_‘El amor nos lleva a hacer las más grandes locuras.’_

Esa frase de Tokio se clavó en él desde entonces. 

Un año y medio después, y seguía impresionado por todo lo que fue capaz de hacer por Raquel.

En esos meses estuvo en diferentes pueblos de África. Nunca había podido quedarse más de dos semanas en cada lugar, y evitaba rotundamente las capitales y ciudades pobladas.

Se limitaba a estar lejos de civilizaciones, viajando siempre por tierra, nunca por aire.

A diferencia del escape luego del primer atraco, y muy lejos de lo que fue el de la banda esta segunda vuelta, Sergio hizo todo solo, con los euros que se había guardado encima justamente para aquella parte de su plan.

La parte en la que debía huir y esconderse.

_Solo_. 

Y si bien el dinero que había guardado era bastante, nunca sería suficiente para vivir tanto tiempo oculto del mundo con las comodidades a las que se había acostumbrado.

Un par de veces había logrado hospedarse en algún hotel barato de algún pueblo, muchas otras pidió asilo en comunidades africanas. Había vivido experiencias que en su vida creyó posibles.

Pero necesitó hacer todo eso para lograr su cometido. 

Necesitó esperar doce meses para que, finalmente, lo dieran por muerto.

Para que la policía cerrase su caso y, luego de tanto tiempo, oficialmente dejasen de buscarlo. 

*******

_“Sergio, ¡no!” _

_Con aquellas palabras despegó el helicóptero, llevándose a Raquel y a su única posibilidad de ser feliz. _

_Se permitió cinco segundos para mirar como este tomó vuelo, para que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y su corazón se quebrara enormemente. _

_Pero fueron solo esos cinco segundos, porque si quería que su sacrificio valiera la pena, necesitaba actuar. _

_Las sirenas de las patrullas de policía se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, así que empezó a correr. _

_Lo más rápido que pudo, hasta sentir que sus piernas le quemaban y que su pecho se prendía fuego y le costaba respirar. Comenzó a oír disparos, algunos que le pasaban muy cerca. _

_Pero continuó, sin detenerse, metiéndose por un bosque y perdiéndose en él. _

_ Los escuchaba cada vez más cerca, y justo cuando creyó que no lo lograría, una bala le rozó el hombro, abriendo una herida poco profunda pe ro suficiente para que reaccionara y comprendiese que necesitaba salir de aquella situación.  _

_Y finalmente, vio su salvación. O más bien, su fin, dependiendo de cómo le saliese todo. _

_ Disminuyó un poco sus pasos  porque necesitaba que la policía fuese testigo de lo que haría, y cuando alcanzó a verlos acercándose,  tomó velocidad y se lanzó a la cascada que estaba frente a él.  _

*******

Marsella era la única persona que sabía de su plan, y confiaba en que este haya puesto a Raquel al tanto de todo. 

Necesitaba que ella supiese que no estaba dando su vida, sino que estaba tratando de ganar una nueva oportunidad. 

De ganar una nueva vida que, si lo lograba, podría compartir con ella.

Luego del primer atraco, la policía no tenía más que el nombre y el apellido de Sergio, pero esta vez tenían su cara y sabían que ella era su mayor debilidad. Entendía que nunca se detendrían hasta encontrarlo y acabar con él.

Porque de un atraco pudo salir completamente limpio, pero de un segundo, supo que era imposible.

Por eso fue que decidió arrojarse de aquel lugar, con la policía como testigo. Comprendía que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a la caída podían no ser muy altas, pero con su suerte y un poco de organización previa, descubrió exactamente dónde necesitaba caer para que las rocas no lo golpearan.

Supo también que, ni bien tocase el agua, necesitaría abrirse alguna herida para dejar rastros de sangre, algo que la policía pudiese ver desde arriba y que les hiciera creer que había sido malherido.

Por último, conoció que con cierto clima, la corriente del agua era más rápida, por lo que su cuerpo pudo haber sido llevado por la misma, y el Estado debería investigar por meses para encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaba su cuerpo.

El cuál nunca encontraría. 

Pero si hacía todo a la perfección y la policía determinaba que nunca podría haber sobrevivido a la caída, sin pruebas más que lo que vieron los testigos, sabía que en un año lo declararían muerto.

Se escondería unos meses más por precaución, y finalmente, luego de tanto, sería libre.

Libre para volver con ella.

*******

_ Logró aguantar su respiración bajo el agua lo suficiente para que la policía dejase de mirar y decidieran acercarse. En ese corto tiempo que tuvo,  pudo nadar contracorriente los pocos metros que lo separaban de la orilla, y se dirigió al lugar donde había quedado con los serbios.  _

_ Aquellos eran de los más fieles que había conocido hasta aquel momento.  _

_ Fueron casi ocho horas las que les tomó llegar a Algeciras, en las cuales se dedicó a repasar cada sitio que visitaría, mientras se desinfectaba las heridas que la caída y la bala le habían  abierto . Al llegar,  se despidió definitivamente de sus compañeros serbios, y cruzó en un barco hasta Marruecos. Tomó un tren, luego otro y otro, y así hasta llegar a Somalia.  _

_ Eso le llevó alrededor de dos semanas. _

_ Desde allí, comenzó con su aventura, pasando por Kenia, Tanzania, Mozambique, Zimbabue  y Sudáfrica, y luego subiendo hasta llegar a Libia y Egipto.  _

_En todo el tiempo que estuvo escondido, nunca pudo comunicarse con nadie. No pudo saber si Tokio había hecho alguna nueva locura o si la herida de Nairobi había sanado completamente. _

_ No pudo enterarse cómo había sido el reencuentro de Cincinnati con sus padres, ni pudo conocer qué lugares exóticos estaría visitando Palermo.  _

_ Pero lo que más le dolía,  lo que más detestaba,  era no saber si Raquel estaba bien. Si había llegado a su destino sana y salva, si le gustaba el lugar que había escogido para ella –o para ellos, dado que su plan era ir allí juntos.  _

_ No aguantaba  la duda de si había logrado que Paula y  Mariví la acompañasen. Si estaba feliz, si lo extrañaba. Si lo odiaba por lo que había hecho.  _

_Si aún pensaba en él. _

*******

Sabía que Raquel nunca le perdonaría el sacrificio. La conocía tan bien que podía imaginar lo enojada que habría estado con él todo este tiempo.

Podía incluso ver su ceño fruncido, su nariz que se arrugaba levemente y sus ojos llenos de furia diciéndole que no tenía porqué jugar al héroe.

Diciéndole que no necesitaba que nadie la protegiese. 

Pero eso era lo que Raquel jamás entendería. Porque él no había hecho aquello para ser el héroe de nadie.

Lo había hecho porque necesitaba ser él quien, esta vez, sacrificara algo por ella.

Porque ella había renunciado a todo por él: había dejado su trabajo y su vida en Madrid, se había ganado el odio de toda la policía e incluso una orden de búsqueda y captura con su nombre. Casi perdió la custodia de su hija, y las llevó a ella y a su madre a vivir al otro lado del mundo.

Raquel había cambiado completamente su vida por él.

Y con todo esto, le había cambiado completamente la vida _a él_.

Le enseñó lo que era amar y ser amado, le demostró lo hermoso que era tener una familia, e incluso le hizo sentir que todo era posible cuando estaban juntos.

Pero lo que ella tampoco entendería, era que en el fondo ambos hicieron lo mismo. 

Sergio le había quitado a ella la posibilidad de elegir en el momento en el que la metió en un helicóptero e hizo que se la llevasen lejos. Pero ella le había quitado a él la posibilidad de elegir cuando, al ser encontrada por la policía, se negó a decir dónde estaba, se negó a entregarlo,y debido a esto Raquel tuvo que enfrentarse al encierro y a torturas.

Todo por él.

Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, no podía evitar reír de lo idiotas que eran. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el otro. Hacer todo lo que al otro le molestase si eso significaba que estuviese a salvo.

Incluso dar la vida.

_‘El amor nos lleva a hacer las más grandes locuras’._

Y ahora, 550 días después de todo lo que había vivido, de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había conocido, estaba listo para volver a casa.

Estaba listo para volver a ella.

Porque su casa, era donde ella esté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de lo que quería hacer énfasis en el capítulo era mi opinión sobre el hecho de que Sergio se entregue por ella. Sé que a muchos les parece injusto que él decida por Raquel, que le saque la posibilidad de elegir si quiere vivir junto a él huyendo de la policía, o si quiere una vida lejos de él pero en paz (todos sabemos cuál sería su elección obviamente). 
> 
> Pero siento que esa falta de elección también la vivió Sergio cuando a ella la atraparon y se negó a decir dónde estaba. Si le hubiese dado a decidir entre entregarse él o que se la lleven a ella, otra vez todos sabemos cuál habría sido la elección. 
> 
> Y justamente quería mostrar eso, que ambos están tan locos de amor que son capaces de dar la vida por el otro, sea como sea, sin importar lo que el otro elegiría. 
> 
> Ojalá se haya entendido, y muchas gracias a todos por leer!! Ya queda un capítulo y se termina la historia!


	4. Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardó mucho y pido disculpas por eso, pero finalmente llegó el final de la historia!! 
> 
> Y notarán que empecé a escribir y no pude parar, porque creo que son alrededor de 6000 palabras y todavía no entiendo como pasó eso. 
> 
> Millones de gracias a todos los que leyeron, y especialmente a los que se toman el trabajo de comentar y darme sus opiniones! 
> 
> Espero que les guste!!

Luego de casi un año y medio de viajar solo por tierra, Sergio organizó para conseguir un avión privado que lo llevara a Hanoi.

Marsella fue a quien decidió llamar para pedir ayuda. Fue la única llamada que hizo, una sola que le bastó para que este enviase un avión a Etiopía, y de ahí partió para Hanoi. 

_Finalmente_. 

Finalmente se reencontraría con ella.

O al menos ese era el plan. Sergio confiaba en que Raquel siguiese allí, pero la ciudad era enorme, y si había decidido trasladarse a otra ciudad tardaría más tiempo.

Pero así si se hubiese ido a otro país, a otro continente, a donde sea, él la encontraría. De eso estaba seguro.

O estaba seguro de que, al menos, nunca dejaría de buscarla.

Aterrizó en la capital de Vietnam y se quedó allí varias semanas, buscando en Hanoi y sus alrededores algún rastro de ella.

Recorrió los lugares más turísticos, se fue a zonas alejadas de toda civilización. Trató de pensar como ella, en qué haría Raquel una vez que llegase a aquel lugar. En dónde buscaría refugio para traer y tener seguras a su madre y a su hija.

Pero a pesar de todo, no la encontró.

Por eso, decidió expandir su zona de búsqueda, fuera de Hanoi y dirigiéndose al este, hasta llegar al mar del Sur de China.

Pasó por muchos pueblos y ciudades, siempre atento a sus alrededores y buscando en partes alejadas y cercanas al mar.

Sabía que donde sea que Raquel esté no se alejaría mucho del agua. No solo por ella, sino por Paula y su madre: las tres mujeres Murillo amaban el océano. 

Sin noticias y luego de estar viajando por más de dos meses, decidió tomarse unos días de descanso lejos de todo, para poder pensar con claridad y tratar de averiguar alguna forma de comunicarse con Raquel o con quien sea, para ver si tenía alguna noticia. Tomando un barco, cruzó hacia una pequeña isla que estaba a unos 200 kilómetros de Hanoi.

Una isla llamada Quan Lan.

Al desembarcar, quedó impresionado con la belleza de aquel lugar. El mar era de un color azul como el de Tailandia, al igual que la arena blanca que tocaba sus pies.

Había llegado luego del mediodía, por lo que tenía aún varias horas de sol para poder recorrer un poco y encontrar un lugar donde alojarse.

Debido a que había pasado casi dos años de un lugar a otro, no llevaba con él mucho más que una mochila y un bolso, así que comenzó su caminata. Recorrió el centro de la isla hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para él, y le pagó a la dueña para quedarse una semana.

Los dos primeros días que pasó allí se dedicó a mirar y analizar mapa por mapa, ciudad por ciudad, y pensar dónde podría haber ido Raquel

Sabía que no podía estar muy lejos, dado que el plan de escape incluía que no se alejasen del lugar seleccionado para cada uno.

Al tercer día, luego de desayunar, finalmente salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la playa. Caminó varios kilómetros de la isla, todos a pie y por la orilla del mar, tratando de despejar su cabeza luego de tantas semanas de estrés y frustración, y de unas 48 horas de solo pensar. 

Levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta que, estando tan absorto en sus pensamientos, notó que estaba en una zona desierta, sin gente ni casas a su alrededor.

Se sintió muy a gusto con aquella soledad. Parecía que estaba solo en el mundo, y eso era lo que necesitaba justo en ese momento. Hasta que de pronto, una figura muy a lo lejos se cruzó ante sus ojos.

Continuó su recorrido, notando que aquella figura era una mujer, que estaba mojando sus pies en el mar.

Siguió acercándose, observando que una pequeña casa apareció a la distancia. Observando también, que aquella mujer llevaba puesto un vestido verde suelto, que le cubría las rodillas.

Notó que el cabello era una mezcla de castaño claro y rubio. 

Se percató de su tamaño, parecía una mujer pequeña, no mediría más de 1,65. 

Y le llamó la atención las similitudes que aquella mujer tenía con Raquel.

Sabía que no podía ser ella, pero cada paso que daba, cada metro que se acercaba, comenzaba a dudar. 

Porque muchas veces la había soñado, mil veces la había imaginado e incontables veces creyó verla frente a él.

Pero todas aquellas habían sido malas pasadas que su cabeza le había jugado, y esos espejismos habían desaparecido a los pocos segundos.

Este, en cambio, no se iba. Estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de él, mirándolo de frente mientras se acercaba. 

Y entonces lo supo. 

Esta vez no era su imaginación, no eran sus ganas ni su desesperación de verla.

Esta vez era ella. En carne y hueso.

Era Raquel.

*******

Por segunda noche consecutiva, Raquel no había logrado pegar un ojo. No sabía si eran los llantos de Andrés, que se estaba despertando más veces que de costumbre, o si era la preocupación por su madre, que en esos últimos días había tenido más blancos de lo normal. 

Cualquiera fuese la razón, en las últimas 48 horas no había logrado dormir más de 5. Algo la tenía muy intranquila, y no lograba descubrir qué.

Esa mañana había salido de la cama una hora antes de lo habitual, tratando de tener un momento de calma. Pero no fue posible, dado que a los 30 minutos, Andrés se despertó y ella debió ir a atenderlo.

Desde aquel entonces estuvo con su hijo yendo de un lado a otro. Era sábado por la mañana, por lo que Paula no tardó en aparecer para desayunar y jugar con ellos.

Al acabar, Raquel dejó a sus hijos jugando dentro y decidió tomarse unos minutos de soledad. Salió por la puerta de entrada y se dirigió hacia la orilla, queriendo mojar sus pies en el agua.

Contempló el horizonte. Era un día soleado y el mar estaba más azul de lo normal. Inhalando profundo, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida en este tiempo.

No era la primera ni la segunda vez que su rutina cambiaba completamente, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sin un compañero a su lado.

La primera vez fue cuando nació Paula. Y si bien las cosas con Alberto terminaron muy mal, al principio fue muy útil y la ayudó en momentos de estrés con la niña. Pero claro que eso no duró más de tres años, y luego, poco a poco, la situación comenzó a volverse tensa, él volvía a cualquier hora, y todo terminó cuando, luego de un año y medio de golpes, decidió divorciarse.

La segunda vez que su vida dio un gran giro, fue cuando decidió mudarse con su madre y su hija al Sudeste Asiático. Se trasladó con ellas hasta el otro lado del mundo, todo para estar con el hombre que amaba y que la hacía feliz. Y esa vez, todo había sido perfecto, porque Sergio la había ayudado a adaptarse a esa nueva vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura que apareció en la periferia de su vista. Era muy raro que alguien esté por esa zona, dado que había buscado un lugar alejado de la gente y sobretodo de los turistas, para tener paz y tranquilidad.

Se giró para poder mirar al intruso, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar segura de que sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

Hacía unos momentos estaba pensando en él, y ahora, de alguna forma milagrosa e imposible, lo tenía frente a ella.

”Sergio.” Murmuró. 

*******

Las respiraciones de ambos se detuvieron por completo. Nada parecía tener sentido, y a su vez, era como si todo encajase a la perfección.

Él la había estado buscando por semanas, ¿cómo era posible que la encontrase en el lugar que menos imaginaba?

Esta vez, no había habido postales, ni direcciones.

Esta vez, había sido el destino.

Raquel no supo que hacer. Si quedarse quieta, si caminar hacia él. Sabía que sus pies no se lo permitirían, se sentía clavada en aquel lugar. 

Por su parte, Sergio seguía sin poder creer que ella fuese la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos. Tanto tiempo pensándola, y finalmente allí estaba. 

Fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Sus piernas tomaron vida propia, y dio un paso delante de otro. Al verlo, Raquel comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, al principio muy lentamente, creyendo que si se movía rápido, su imagen desaparecería.

Pero al darse cuenta que cada vez era menos el espacio que los separaba, que la cercanía aumentaba y ella seguía allí, al notar que no era un sueño ni una alucinación, Sergio tomó velocidad, y ella copió sus movimientos.

Raquel corrió y se arrojó a él, abrazando su cuello y escondiendo su cara allí, mientras él la levantó del suelo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Respiraron el olor del otro, recordando lo que se sentía el estar tan cerca. 

Recordando lo que se sentía estar en casa.

Todos los momentos que vivieron separados, todas las broncas que Raquel le tuvo, todo el dolor que el saberla lejos le causó a Sergio. Todo esto desapareció, y fue reemplazado por una tranquilidad extrema. Una sensación de seguridad, de alivio, de felicidad.

Se quedaron abrazados, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que sintió las lágrimas de Raquel mojando su cuello.

“Raquel.” Dijo, rompiendo el silencio que los invadía.

Al oír su voz llamándola, ella apretó aún más su cara contra él, y sus lágrimas cayeron descontroladamente. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, que en un día como cualquier otro, tuviese de nuevo al hombre de su vida junto a ella.

Tomándola suavemente de la cabeza, y sin bajarla al suelo, la alejó un poco para poder observarla.

Lo miró a lo ojos por primera vez, y notó en ese momento que Sergio estaba llorando igual que ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la mano que Sergio tenía enredada en su cabello la acercó hacia él, uniendo sus labios luego de tanto tiempo.

Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez, o como si fuese la última. Como si el otro pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento, y debiesen aprovechar cada segundo que tenían.

Rompiendo el beso, Sergio la bajó de su abrazo y los pies de Raquel nuevamente se clavaron en la arena. A pesar de eso, las manos de ambos estaban en la cara del otro, tocando ojos, nariz, boca, secando las lágrimas y sonriendo como tontos, asegurándose de que todo aquello fuese real.

Ambos tenían mil preguntas que hacerle al otro. Dónde había estado, qué estuvo haciendo, cómo la había encontrado, cuánto tiempo él estuvo oculto. 

Pero antes de que pudiesen comenzar los interrogatorios, la voz de Paula los interrumpió.

“¡Sergio!” gritó Paula, corriendo hacia ellos, dándoles solo unos segundos para que Raquel se alejase unos pasos y que él pudiese bajar a la altura de la niña.

Extendiendo sus brazos, esta se arrojó en ellos, abrazándolo con fuerza y riendo con mucha emoción. La sonrisa de Sergio iluminaba su cara, y sus brazos rodearon a Paula mientras esta le hablaba. “¡Te he echado de menos!” confiesa ella.

Separándose para poder mirarla a los ojos, le responde. “Yo también.”

“¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volverías?” continuó Paula, hablando a mil por hora. “Mamá ha estado muy triste por ti, no sabía qué hacer para animarla.”

Con esto, Sergio levantó la vista desde su posición en el suelo, con la intención de mirar a Raquel. Pero una pequeña figura que caminaba torpemente en dirección a ellos lo distrajo. 

Sus ojos se clavaron en un niño de alrededor de dos años de edad, con cabello oscuro y cara muy redondita, que gritaba ‘mamá’ mientras se dirigía a Raquel.

Al alcanzarla, esta se agacha para recogerlo del suelo, acomodándolo en su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sergio se endereza para quedar nuevamente a la altura de ellos, y se queda petrificado, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

“Ese es Andrés, mi hermanito.” Dice Paula, quien al parecer no había dejado de hablar en todo ese tiempo a pesar de que ninguno de los adultos estaba muy atento a su monólogo.

Con ojos abiertos de par en par, Sergio no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel niño. Sentía algo que le jalaba en el corazón, una sensación en la boca de su estómago que nunca había sentido y no entendía lo que significaba. 

_Andrés_. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó la voz de Raquel. “Sergio.” Lo llamó, y fue recién en ese momento que este pudo desviar su mirada hacia ella, una mirada llena de dudas y ansiedades, de preguntas sin respuesta y de asunciones que requerían explicaciones. 

Pero ella se limitó a asentir, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejando que estos respondiesen todo lo que los suyos morían por saber.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando de contener las miles de emociones que pasaban dentro suyo. 

Tenía un hijo.

Algo que nunca se había imaginado, que nunca se había permitido pensar. Algo que nunca había conversado con Raquel, y que jamás creyó posible en su vida.

En todos sus años, nunca se vio a él como alguien que podría tener un niño propio, tampoco se vio como el padre de nadie.

Apenas había podido con su vida, nunca consideró cargar con la vida de alguien más.

Raquel lo miraba atentamente, analizando cada una de sus reacciones y esperando a que dijera algo. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, todo lo que debía estar pensando e imaginando, e incluso sus culpas y preocupaciones.

Por su parte, Paula y Andrés se limitaban a observar a los adultos, sin entender mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue cuando este último comenzó a reír que todos volvieron a la realidad, mirando al más pequeño de los cuatro.

Y fue con esa reacción que Sergio finalmente sonrió, y muy lentamente, como si no supiese si debería hacerlo o no, se acercó a Raquel y al niño. Extendiendo su brazo, acarició suavemente la cabecita de este, quien lo miraba atentamente, sin que se le borrase la sonrisa del rostro.

“¿Andrés?” dice mirando a Raquel. Esta asintió emocionada, las comisuras de sus labios levantándose levemente.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sergio empezó a reír. Una risa honesta, que le salió desde muy dentro, y a pesar de sus lágrimas, esa risa iluminó por completo su cara.

“¿Puedo?” preguntó extendiendo sus brazos a Andrés, quien sin problema se arrojó a ellos.

Padre e hijo se miraron por unos instantes, Sergio lleno de emoción por lo que estaba aconteciendo, y Andrés porque le divertía ver las reacciones que aquel amable desconocido estaba teniendo con él.

Raquel observó este intercambio a la distancia, mientras Paula, viendo las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su madre y odiando que llore, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

*******

Pasaron el resto del día en la playa con los niños. Mariví se despertó unas horas después, y casi le da un ataque cuando lo vio. Se puso tan feliz, que Raquel se sorprendió de que lo recordara.

Sergio estaba impresionado de lo grande que estaba Paula, parecía una pequeña adulta, y le divertía mucho ver como la niña hacía su papel de hermana mayor a la perfección. Se encargaba de Andrés cada vez que su madre lo necesitaba, y eran esos momentos en los que a él le caía la ficha de la gran ayuda que debió ser para Raquel, y la falta que él le habría hecho.

Estar alrededor de Andrés era muy diferente. A Paula ya la conocía, y a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, varios de sus gustos no habían cambiado. Pero el niño era algo completamente distinto.

No tenía idea cómo acercarse, a qué jugarle o si quiera cómo tratarlo. En más de una ocasión quiso cargarlo o ayudarlo con algo, y este comenzó a llorar o a quejarse.

Se convencía a si mismo de que no debía tomarlo personal. Era pequeño y estaba en una edad en la que empezaba a probar los límites de la gente, hacía berrinches por cualquier cosa y ‘no’ era su frase preferida. Sin embargo, le dolía un poco no tener idea de como relacionarse con el.

“Es cuestión de tiempo.” Le susurró Mariví en un momento que vio su cara de preocupación.

Fue justo antes de la cena que Sergio creyó haber sumado algún punto, dado que Andrés le trajo un libro para que le lea. Algo muy tierno que el niño hacía era elegir un cuento y llevárselo a algún adulto, y cuando este lo cogía, el primero se sentaba en sus piernas o pedía que lo suba para leer el libro junto a él.

Esto fue lo que hizo con Sergio unas cuatro veces, eligiendo libro tras libro, y a él le impresionaba lo interesado que Andrés parecía al escuchar las historias. Era como si las entendiera.

Más de una vez cruzó miradas con Raquel, quien por dentro moría de amor cada vez que veía los intercambios padre e hijo.

Fue con ella con quien no había logrado tener un momento a solas. Si le costaba acercarse a Andrés, hacerlo con su madre era diez veces más complicado.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Si debía tratarla como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, si era mejor sentarse y contarle todo.

Tampoco tuvo muchas oportunidades para pensarlo, dado que Raquel estuvo todo el día ocupada con otras cosas.

O, en otras palabras, evitándolo a más no poder.

Recién en la cena fue cuando intercambiaron algunas palabras, todas entre conversaciones mundanas y con muy poco contacto visual.

Ella estuvo la mitad de la comida concentrada en darle de comer a Andrés, el cual disfrutaba de volverla loca probando comidas y rechazándolas al segundo, aún sabiendo que le fascinaban.

Con cada momento que veía entre ellos, algo le pinchaba en el corazón, recordando que aquella familia tenía una rutina de la que él no había sido parte por mucho tiempo.

A pesar de todo, Sergio no podía ocultar sus carcajadas cada vez que el niño ocasionaba algún problema. Le impresionaba que un hijo suyo pudiese ser tan problemático.

Hasta que recordaba quién era su madre. 

Las conversaciones de la cena las guió Mariví, quien, para sorpresa de Raquel, había tenido uno de sus días más lúcidos en los últimos meses.

No paró de hacer preguntas a Sergio: dónde estuvo, con quién, cuánto tiempo se la pasó viajando de un lugar a otro, las cosas que aprendió.

Y si bien este respondió a todas sus preguntas, no podía evitar sentir culpa cada vez que buscaba la mirada de Raquel y esta se la evadía.

Paula se emocionaba con sus aventuras, y al igual que Mariví, cuestionaba absolutamente todo lo que contaba. Si bien las verdaderas razones de porqué hizo todo eso las mantuvo ocultas, logró inventar buenas excusas para todos sus viajes.

El momento más complicado de la noche fue cuando, al acabar el postre, Paula confesó con lágrimas en los ojos que, a pesar de estar feliz de que haya vuelto, creyó que las había abandonado porque no las quería más.

“Creí que te habías cansado de nosotras.” Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

Sergio se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber como responder a eso. Miró a Raquel para analizar su reacción, y se sorprendió cuando por primera vez en toda la velada, esta le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

Pero no fue más que eso, unos segundos, porque luego se levantó y, excusándose, cargó a Andrés y lo llevó a su habitación para prepararlo para dormir.

Al quedar los tres solos, Sergio se levantó, acercándose al asiento de Paula y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Le explicó que la razón por la que tuvo que irse fue porque hubo muchos problemas en el trabajo, y que si quería tener una vida junto a ellas, necesitaba solucionarlos antes de que empeorasen.

“No hubo día en el que no haya pensado en ustedes. Todos los días me despertaba queriendo ver la cara de tu madre al lado mío, todas las tardes extrañaba oír tus relatos sobre lo que habías hecho en la escuela. Cada cena me parecía rara sin las conversaciones con tu abuela.” Le confesó.

“Y si hubiese sabido de Andrés, todo hubiese sido más difícil aún. Créeme cuando te digo que lo único que deseaba era volver con ustedes.” Y limpiando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la niña, continuó. “Pero te prometo que no me volveré a ir, ¿si? A partir de hoy, estaré siempre con ustedes.”

Paula asintió y lo abrazó, y este la envolvió en sus brazos. Mariví le lanzó una sonrisa, y al ofrecer llevarla a la cama, este le pidió si podía encargarse él.

Fueron juntos hacia su cuarto, todo el tiempo con Paula contándole de sus nuevos amigos vietnamitas, sobre lo que aprendía en la escuela y las mil veces que Andrés le hizo perder la paciencia. Si bien lo amaba, ese niño parecía meterse en los nervios de su hermana mayor.

Luego de ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes, la niña regresó a su habitación donde Sergio la estaba esperando. Recostándose en su cama, la cubrió con su sábana, y fue cuando iba a darle su beso de buenas noches, como había hecho mil veces antes, que Paula hizo una pregunta que lo desconcertó.

“¿Qué pasará con mamá y contigo ahora?”

Era algo que él mismo quería saber.

*******

Esperó a que la pequeña se durmiera para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Justo en ese momento se cruzó con Mariví, quien le informó que se iba a dormir. 

Luego de abrazarlo y decirle que estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, le señaló una habitación al final del pasillo, y este la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender a qué se refería.

“Ve a ver.” Le dijo, y con esto se retiró a su alcoba.

Sergio obedeció. Caminó despacio hasta allí, y abriendo suavemente la puerta que estaba entornada, vio una imagen que guardaría en su memoria para siempre.

Raquel, vestida con su camisón blanco que pasaba sus rodillas, sentada en una silla y mirando por la ventana, cantándole una canción de cuna a Andrés, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su madre, con su cabecita en el pecho de esta.

Al oír la puerta levantó su mirada, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Ya no había más excusas. Todos estaban dormidos. Ningún bebé necesitaba atención, ninguna niña quería hablar sin parar sobre sus novedades, ninguna abuela que necesitara ayuda.

Eran ellos dos. Solos y obligados a afrontar la situación. 

Levantándose lentamente, Raquel colocó a Andrés en su cuna, y miró a Sergio en un gesto de invitación.

Este se acercó y observó al pequeño. Dormido y tranquilo podía distinguir algunas facciones parecidas a él, aunque su nariz y mejillas eran iguales a las de su madre.

Al verla agacharse para darle un beso en la frente, este decidió imitarla. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien como proseguir.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

“¿Quieres un té?” ofreció. Y tomando cualquier excusa para estar cerca, Sergio aceptó.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y mientras Raquel comenzó a hervir el agua, él le avisó que la esperaría afuera en el porche.

Pasaron menos de diez minutos y escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría, y sintió los pasos de Raquel que se acercaban a él.

Tomando asiento a su lado en las escaleras, le pasó la taza caliente y ambos tomaron sus bebidas en silencio.

“Eres bueno con Andrés.” Confesó ella.

Sergio no pudo evitar sonreír. Había estado todo el día preocupado por no saber cómo acercarse a él, cómo tratarlo. Que la madre del niño le estuviese diciendo que había hecho algo bien, significó mucho.

“¿Por qué Andrés?” preguntó este aún sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

Girando su cabeza para mirarlo, Raquel levantó sus cejas. “Por lo poco que conocí a tu hermano, era muy engreído y un gran narcisista. Pero te ha cuidado toda su vida, y por eso siempre le estaré agradecida. Además, sé lo mucho que lo admirabas. ” Dijo sin más.

Sergio se tomó unos momentos para procesar lo que había dicho. A pesar de todo, de haber estado sola durante todo el embarazo, de haber criado al niño sola todo ese tiempo, a pesar de todo eso Raquel eligió el nombre que sabía que él hubiese querido si hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

“Odio haber perdido tanto tiempo. Con Paula, con él. Contigo. Me siento un extraño metiéndome en sus rutinas. No sé como hacer.”

La tensión volvió a invadirlos nuevamente, pero esta vez Raquel no se quedó callada. “Estás invadiendo nuestras rutinas.” Dijo, y concentrándose en los restos de té que quedaban en su taza, continuó. “¿No pudiste llamarme? ¿Avisarme al menos que estabas bien, que tarde o temprano volverías a buscarme? No fuiste capaz de darme una señal, Sergio. Estuve todo este tiempo sin saber siquiera si estabas vivo, si estabas bien.”

Su voz se levantó levemente, y dejando su taza en las escaleras, se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa. 

“¿Crees que no quise?” gritó él, siguiendo sus pasos a pesar de que esta no se detenía. “¿Crees que todo este tiempo estuve de fiesta? ¿Feliz, viajando de un lugar a otro, sin poder hablar contigo? Me volvía loco cada día al no saber si estabas segura.” Alcanzándola, la tomó del brazo para que lo mirara. “Raquel.”

Frenando en su lugar, se giró hacia él de golpe. “¿Y Andrés?” lo desafió. “¿Si hubieses sabido que estaba embarazada, que iba a tener a tu hijo, ¿me hubieses dejado igual?”

“¡Con más razón lo habría hecho!” dijo él, sorprendiendo a ambos con la convicción de su voz. “¿No entiendes? Si huía contigo nos hubiesen perseguido hasta encontrarnos. Iban a buscarnos a nosotros, a Paula, a tu madre. Jamás me hubiese perdonado si algo les pasaba.” 

“Entonces tomaste la decisión por mí.” No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. “Era más fácil elegir tú mismo que preguntarme a mí qué quería.”

Sergio largó una carcajada sin gracia. “¿Fácil? Raquel, cada día que estuve lejos de ti fue la muerte. Pensar en que podrías odiarme, en que podrías haberme olvidado e incluso que eras feliz sin mí me causaba un dolor físico.” 

Estaban frente a frente, las respiraciones de ambos cargadas de mil cosas por decir, los ojos de uno clavados en los del otro.

“Hice lo mismo que hiciste tú aquel día que te atrapó la policía y te negaste a entregarme.” Susurró él. Y a esto, Raquel frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería. “Estaba corriendo hacia ti, iba a entregarme para que estuvieses a salvo. Mi vida se paró en seco cuando oí esos disparos. ¿Crees que teniendo otra vez la posibilidad de salvarte, iba a dejarla ir? ¿Que una vez que te había recuperado sana y salva, iba a correr el riesgo de que la policía nos siguiese hasta el fin del mundo?”

Pasando una mano por su propio rostro, Raquel finalmente se quedó sin palabras. Porque por primera vez, lo que decía tenía sentido. Ella hubiese dado su vida por Sergio, y él la hubiese odiado por eso.

Esta vez los roles se habían invertido, pero el final era el mismo. 

A pesar de todo, estaban juntos de nuevo.

“¿Cómo me encontraste?” preguntó ella luego de unos minutos de silencio. El aire entre ambos estaba más calmo y todo parecía ir mejorando.

“Llegué a Hanoi hace unas semanas. Te busqué por todas partes, todos los días. No descansé un segundo. Decidí venir a esta isla para poder pensar como proseguir. Cuando salí a caminar hoy por la mañana, jamás imaginé que esto ocurriría.”

Dando un cuidadoso paso en su dirección, y mirando con cautela sus reacciones, Sergio levantó una mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Raquel. “Esta vez no hubo postales, ni coordenadas. No entiendo cómo ocurrió, Raquel, pero quiero tomar esto como una señal del destino.”

Sonriendo, fue el turno de ella de dar un paso, acercándose a él y quedando a centímetros de distancia. “¿Desde cuándo crees en el destino?” le preguntó.

Este rió. “Desde ahora.”

La seriedad invadió nuevamente la expresión de Raquel. “Durante casi dos años intenté odiarte. Quise olvidarte y seguir con mi vida.” Confesó, y esto hizo que los ojos de Sergio cayeran, al igual que sus esperanzas. Pero a pesar de su reacción, esta continuó. “Me costó mucho perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Tuve que hacer todo sola, sin saber absolutamente nada de ti.”

Bajando su brazo, Sergio dio un paso hacia atrás.

La había perdido. A pesar de todo, la había perdido.

O eso creyó, hasta que Raquel sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

“Pero no pude.” Este se percató en ese momento de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de ella, y sintió como un nudo en la garganta hacía que le costase tragar. “No puedo, Sergio. Y no quiero. Verte hoy con Andrés y Paula, me doy cuenta que tu lugar es aquí con nosotros. Conmigo.”

Finalmente Sergio reaccionó, y sujetándola por detrás de la cabeza, acercó su boca a la suya, dándole un beso al que ella respondió con mucha emoción.

Se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad, entre besos y abrazos y caricias. Sabían que en cualquier momento debían trasladar aquello a un lugar más privado, pero Sergio no quiso desaprovechar ese instante. 

Frente al mar, con la luna como única iluminación, teniendo a Raquel entre sus brazos en su camisón y con lágrimas empapando su rostro, dijo las palabras que solo una vez se había animado a decir.

Uniendo su frente a la suya, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para calmar su respiración. Y cuando sintió que podía, abrió sus ojos y se separó de ella, haciendo que esta lo mirase.

“Te amo, Raquel. Te amo y no quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.”

La sonrisa que invadió la cara de Raquel iluminó aún más que la luna misma. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban duda.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Preguntó, temiendo que, como muchas otras veces y debido a su inexperiencia en relaciones, la respuesta la desilusionaría.

Pero lo que nunca creyó fue que las palabras que soñaba con oír algún día, finalmente habían llegado.

“Cásate conmigo.”

Y todas las lágrimas que derramó, todas las veces que lo maldijo y deseo nunca haberlo conocido. Cada momento que se sintió sola, que quiso que mágicamente apareciera a su lado y que se angustiaba cada vez que esto no se cumplía. 

Todo eso quedó en el pasado.

La vida le había devuelto a su Sergio. Y esta vez, con todo lo que habían pasado, sabía que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. 

Y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Porque el amor nos lleva a hacer las más grandes locuras.

Y vaya si ellos lo sabían.

_ **FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarannnn! Admito que fue demasiado cursi para mi gusto, no suelo ser así pero digamos que si el día de mañana hay un reencuentro en la serie, me gustaría que sea algo parecido a esto. 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá!!!!!


End file.
